Inbetween Class
by babybluedimonds
Summary: In the book "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" J.K Rowling doesn't give us all the details about what happens after Harry and Ginny's first kiss. (I love Harry and Ginny as a couple so mucha and you can never find any good Hinny stories so I might write a few chapters. Tell Me what you guys think!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: (only minutes after Ginny and Harry's first kiss

"Ron! You can't keep going on like this!" Hermione was furious with Ron. Ginny and Harry had just left for a walk. They were in the Gryffindor common room. Everybody had gone to bed. Except for those two. (Although highly doubt that anyone was going to sleep with this going on). "I mean you! You have been snogging lavender all over the place and Ginny hasn't said a word about it!" ' _To you at least'_ Hermione added in her head. "When will it get through your mind that Ginny is allowed to have a boyfriend without you patrolling all the time? You don't have control over Ginny

"Hermione-"Ron heavily tried to get her attention. But there was no stopping her on her rant, so he heavily sighed and waited for it to be over.

"Harry your best friend since you were a 1st year. Harry your most trusted friend. Harry the one who never betrayed you. So please explain to me why you are so mad at Harry?" Hermione was waiting for a laugh at his expected pathetic answer.

"Sorry for just expecting my friend ask permission first before just snogging her!

"Ginny is not your daughter! She does NOT need permission from _you_! Ginny has always fancied Harry!" Hermione almost screamed, "Although I don't expect an idiot like you with the sympathy of a hungry shark to understand."

"Her-"

"ALL THE PEOPLE! All the people than have dated Ginny and you pick your best mate to pick on? Do you just not pick up your surroundings?"

"You've said that twice, you know" Ron muttered

"Come again" Hermione was starting to choke up

"All the people and you pick Harry. You've. Said. That. Twice." Ron waited for a response.

"RON YOU PIECE OF CRAP! YOU HAVE NO SYMPATHY AND You OBVIOUSLY. YOU. DON'T. KNOW. WHAT. TO. SAY. FOR. ANYTHING!" Tears started to stream down Hermione's face.

"You've said that twice too" Ron pointed out.

"RONALD WEASLY-"Hermione started and then stopped. She started crying and ran up to the dormitory. She could not believe what an idiot Ron was couldn't he see that this mad them happy and the only thing he points out is Hermione's mistakes.

She could hear Ron's voice echoing calling her to go back downstairs. She ignored it and went about her business Ginny has always fancied Harry and now Harry feels the same way. She knew that Ron knew about Ginny's constant crush on Harry. Maybe it was just that he wasn't there to confer Ginny when she burst into tears after hearing about Harry's kiss with Cho.

As she recalled Ginny had dreamed for 4 years that she would be Harry Potter's first kiss. Either way, neither Hermione nor Ginny enjoyed Cho. Cho was older than Harry which made things problematic. Ginny despised Cho because she knew that Ginny fancied Harry and used him for it. In the many games Harry was absent Ginny had played Seeker against Cho. When Harry was absent from games.

Hermione often called Ginny the sister she never had. So she cared very much about how she felt. Decided to forget the subject and go to bed.

She got into her sleep robes, dried off her tears and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"So how long?" Ginny and harry were on their walk after their first kiss.

"How long what?" Harry asked

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since you and Dean broke up."

"Rubbish!" Ginny could tell Harry was lying, "I'd say since Christmas." She slipped her hand into Harry's and Whispered, "You aren't very discrete, you know."

"If it makes you feel better. It was even before that. Probably since the beginning of the year." Harry's cheeks were getting red

Ginny giggled, "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"If you haven't forgotten, you were dating Dean" Harry pointed out.

"Right"

"Speaking of Dean, I should probably keep away from him he didn't seem too happy after I snogged you." Harry pointed out. Ginny remembered the look on his face after she kissed Harry. They walked hand in hand and sat on the grass. "How do you think Ron is taking this, I mean-"

"Harry," Ginny interrupted, "I've been dreaming about this day for four years I'm not going to let you ruin it by talking about Ron." Harry simply nodded. That's what she liked about him he always understood when to stop.

She placed her head on his shoulder and he started playing with her hair. After about 10 minutes Harry spoke up. "I'm going to have to break up with you."

"Now?" Ginny asked

"No definitely not now but later."

"You just had to tell me this didn't you. Of course you out of all people would tell someone this right now." She sighed and smirked at him. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"What?" She asked

"You're very pretty" he said. She was still in her Quittich uniform and her hair was messy but she still looked beautiful to him

"Thanks," she smiled and blushed "You look very handsome."

Harry felt himself getting hot and then straightened himself up. "We should probably go back to the common room now." He said seriously.

"Yes sir" she smiled and gave a small salute. Harry stood up and held his hand out. She took it and Harry pulled her up. He put his arm around her as they walked back to the common room.


End file.
